


No Kissing the Kazekage

by GaySasuke69



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Kiss and Tell, M/M, Romance, Temari Jail, rule-breaking, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 15:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10250606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaySasuke69/pseuds/GaySasuke69
Summary: Rock Lee's dream of kissing his boyfriend, Gaara, is threatened by a concrete rule that has been established by the Kazekage's personal bodyguard. But will he let that stand in the way of his feelings?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayGaara420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGaara420/gifts).



“No one is allowed to kiss the Kazekage, that’s the rule.”

Rock Lee sighed, frowning. He had been waiting to kiss his boyfriend, Gaara, for the longest time now. Now that Gaara is visiting the village of Konoha, Lee thought it to be the best time to do so. But as the Kazekage’s sister stands in front of him, Lee realised that his dream will never come true. Or will it?

“Not even once?”

“Nope.”

“Can you please tell me where he is right now at least, Temari?” Lee asked politely, holding back tears in his eyes.

Temari sighed, “Okay. He’s at Ichiraku Ramen with Naruto right now.”

“Thank you, Temari!” Lee cried, bowing before running off to find his boyfriend.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon arriving, Lee could see a suspicious looking gourd sticking out of the shop. His heart skipped a beat. “ _There he is_ ,” he thought to himself.

“Excuse me for the interruption!” Lee called as he came in.

“Hey, Bushy Brows,” Naruto laughed, “Come for some ramen too?”

“Actually, I’ve come for Gaara, if you don’t mind,” Lee replied, looking toward Gaara as Naruto nodded.

The boy’s dark-ringed eyes glanced up to Lee, causing a smile to form on his pale face, “Hi, Lee.”

Lee straightened his stance and did his best to cover the deep blush that spread across his cheeks, “Hello, Gaara. Could you come with me for a minute?”

“Sure,” the red haired boy replied, getting out of his seat. Lee took his hand and led him out of the restaurant.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Where are we going?” Gaara asked as they walked.

Keeping his sights forward, Lee smiled and replied, “You’ll see.”

After walking for a few minutes, they reached their destination: Lee’s favourite training grounds.

“Why are we here?” Gaara asked, watching as Lee spun around to face him.

“I…” Lee stepped in closer, “I love you, Gaara!” Lee had stepped directly in front of Gaara, feeling butterflies in his stomach as his face approached the Kazekage’s. Finally, gently placing a peck on Gaara’s lips.

After stepping back, Gaara’s face was almost as red as his hair. He had a look of shock on his face, but the warmth in his eyes showed his true emotion. Lee felt so overwhelmed with happiness that he became energized and ran off to do some laps around the village. Gaara stood in the same spot for a few minutes before leaving for the ramen shop again to see Naruto.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he reached the ramen shop, Naruto was still there, continually stacking up empty bowls beside him. “Back already?” Naruto waved as he came in and then laughed, “I guess you should be eating too, since you’re the one who offered to pay for it all.”

“Lee kissed me,” Gaara said as he sat down.

Naruto spat out the slurp of ramen that he had just taken, “What did you just say, Gaara?”

“Lee kissed me,” Gaara said again, this time looking at Naruto with a smile, face still in a slight blush.

“Was it by accident? Because that’s how mine and Sasuke’s first kiss was,” Naruto laughed as Sakura came into the shop, “Oh, hey, Sakura.”

“Hi, Naruto. Talking about Sasuke as always,” Sakura sighed, “Hi, Gaara. Sorry about him.” She shot him an apologetic look.

“Hey!” Naruto yelled, “You don’t even know what we were talking about! Gaara started it by telling me that Lee just kissed him.”

Sakura didn’t even sit down, she just straight up walked back out of the restaurant. After a few minutes of walking, she reached her girlfriend’s father’s flower shop. As she walked in, she seen the blonde haired girl standing at the counter, preparing bouquets.

“Oh, hi, Sakura,” she said with a smile, “I didn’t expect you to come so early. Choji is here with me, he’s just out back grabbing some snacks.”

“Hi, Ino, sorry,” Sakura walked over towards the girl, “but, I have some good gossip to tell you and it couldn’t have waited until later.”

“Ooh, girl, tell me,” Ino said excitedly, placing the flowers onto the counter and turning to Sakura, gripping onto her hands.

“You know how Lee and Gaara are dating?” Sakura said as Ino nodded, “And we didn’t think it would last very long?”

Ino laughed, “Yeah, yeah, just tell me.”

“Naruto is with Gaara right now, and he said that Gaara said that Lee kissed him!”

Ino let out a little scream, “Good! I think they’re really cute,” she exclaimed, laughing.

“Lee kissed who?” Choji had returned, arms filled with bags of chips.

Ino turned, seen the chips and rolled her eyes at him, “Gaara. Lee kissed Gaara,” she responded before turning again to face her girlfriend.

“Oh boy,” Choji said, walking out with the snacks as the two girls kept talking to each other.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In an attempt to find his best friend, Choji made his way to Shikamaru’s favourite cloud watching spot. As he approached the bench, he noticed there were two figures sitting instead of the one he was expecting. Shikamaru was definitely there, Choji could tell his build apart from anyone. It took a minute for Choji to recognize the second person, though as he got closer, he realised it was Shikamaru’s girlfriend, Temari.

“Hey guys,” Choji waved as he came up to the two, placing his collection of chips onto the bench.

“Hey, Choji,” Shikamaru nodded and Temari waved as well.

“Shikamaru, can I talk to you for a second?” Choji asked.

“Sure. Can’t you just say it now?” Shikamaru sighed at the thought of getting up.

“Please, Shikamaru,” Choji pleaded, causing a confused look to overcome Temari’s face.

“Fine,” Shikamaru sighed, again, “And I just got into a comfy position. What a drag.”

He laughed at the expression on Choji’s face as he stood up, “But, anything for my best friend.” Choji smiled and the two stepped out of Temari’s range.

“I’m sorry, but there’s something I thought I should tell you,” Choji giggled, “Lee kissed Gaara.”

“...So?” Shikamaru laughed, “They’re dating, right?”

“Yeah, but,” Choji stood awkwardly, “That’s your girlfriend’s little brother.”

“That’s not my business,” Shikamaru shrugged, “Good for Lee.”

“If that’s it,” Shikamaru said, turning around, “Then let’s go back and watch the clouds.”

“I was actually helping Ino out at the flower shop,” Choji replied as they walked up the stairs, “But we’re hanging out later, right?”

“Of course,” Shikamaru smiled as he walked back to his seat, “I’ll see you later.”

Choji gathered his snacks up, “See you,” he said, then to Temari, “Nice seeing you.”

“You too,” she said with a smile, waiting until Choji left and then to Shikamaru, she asked, “What was that about?”

He sighed, “Nothing really. Something about Lee kissing Gaara.”

“What?” she yelled, “You’re kidding, right?”

“It’s not that big of a deal, Temari,” Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

“It is,” she complained as she stood up.

“Where are you going?” Shikamaru called as she walked away.

“To find Lee,” Temari answered without looking back.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari had been walking around the village when she noticed multiple overlapping footprints all around the streets. Shaking her head, she noticed there were a set set a stray from the rest. She followed it, and it let her to Lee’s favourite training grounds. There, Lee was sitting up against a log, apparently sleeping. Temari took the opportunity and hauled the boy away.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee woke up in a cell. It was dark, damp but fairly spacious. “Where am I? Hello?” he called out, his echoes bouncing back at him.

“Temari Jail,” a voice replied as a figure stepped forward.

“Is that you, Temari?” Lee said, halfway hopeful and halfway wishing it wasn’t her.

“Of course,” the figure came into the only visible light source, revealing that it was indeed Temari.

“Why am I here?” Lee cried, “I didn’t do anything wrong!”

“Did you kiss the Kazekage?” Temari asked without flinching, straight to the point.

“...Maybe...” Lee responded, “I love him!”

Temari sighed, “Welcome to Temari Jail. Enjoy the next 24 hours,” and with that, Lee was left all alone to attone for his sin of breaking the rules.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> This was based on a song prompt, the song being Kiss and Tell by Alexander Rybak.
> 
> Dedicated to GayGaara420 because why not you're welcome enjoy the LeeGaa


End file.
